Batman: Joker's goon to Joker's Killer
by Batboy365
Summary: Joker gets Killed violently by one of his own goons and its caught on camera. Who is this mysterious person? What will Batman Decide to do? will he kill or not? Rated M for Gore and minor uses of Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: DC owns everything except my OC.**_

 _ **Batman: Joker's goon to Joker's killer**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Joker's POV**_

"Hello Gotham," Joker said as he started laughing,"Haaaahaaaaaheeeeeeaha! Today I am going to fill this city with Joker Toxin. Now then that about raps this up...Harley honey go get the gang ready for deployment."

"Aright…anything for you Mr.J," Harley responded.

Then when Harley left the room the Joker was shutting off his camera when suddenly he was knocked down by one of his own men. That man had an A-K 47 pointed to Joker's skull.

"Do it…kill me," the Joker said acting scared," put me out of my misery."

"No…I'll break every bone arms and legs first." The Joker goon threatened menacingly.

He was true to his word he broke Joker's arms and legs, but he wasn't done yet. Next, he pushed the Jokers bone in his left arm through the Jokers skin and broke it off completely. Joker then laughed his last laugh. BANG! Joker was shot through his skull. His Blood splattered everywhere including the camera that the Joker didn't turn off.

 _ **Ex-Joker gang member's POV**_

(I did it I killed the joker…I think ill keep his bone as a souvenir) the Ex-Joker goon thought to himself

Then he turned off camera after saying, "I killed the Joker, but things will happen as planned… have a good rest of your day."

 _ **Author note: Hey guys and girls hope you enjoy this story. Also please remember to R and R my story. Also give me suggestions and tips if you think my Story could be better. Thank You! –Sincerely, Batboy365**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: DC owns all characters and places in this story except my OC and a made up place called Jacks Tooth add-ons and plastic surgery. There may be slight references to other Companies Characters as well.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Harley Quinn's POV**_

 _ **Two hours after The Joker's death**_

"Oh…no Mr.J (sniff),"Harley said grievingly, " I'll kill that Darned Joker Goon if it's the last thing I'll do (sniff)."

"Miss Quinn I did it for you. I am in love with you. I couldn't live with The Joker Abusing you like he did. Go send The Joker Toxin into the city please. The names Mason by the way…Mason Tiller. " The Ex-goon said lovingly, while looking in her blue eyes with his grey ones.

He also heard everything she had said about him

Harley left the room after blowing a kiss and saying, " Ok…Mason see yah around."

 _ **Mason's**_ _**POV**_

When Mason knew she couldn't hear him he laughed and said, " Damn I'm good. She really is stupid. First she fell for her Mr.J then me."

Then Mason got to work on a villain name as Joker Toxin swept through the city of Gotham.

"Cut-man no that's a Mega-man character. Maybe Scissor Teeth… Hell no, wait I've got it incisor". He said thinking of different names while scratching his brown haired head.

Next, he went to a place called Jacks Tooth add-ons and plastic surgery, after Batman arrested Harley Quinn and cleared the gas out of the city. He got four extra incisors adding up to 8 and all his teeth where filed. Usually they put people to sleep when procedures are done but he wanted to stay awake. He then created filed incisor shaped bullets that fit in is AK-47 for a signature usage. He also made a special lightweight Titanium-plated Kevlar suit after stealing the supplies he needed. He also painted the suit dark green with black veins running through it.

He then went off to kill the Dark Knight himself.

 _Batman POV_

 _ **In the bat-cave after sending Harley Quinn to Arkham.**_

"Master Bruce would you like some tea sir?" Alfred said politely.

"Yes Alfred thank you for asking…Earl Grey with two sugar cubes please." The Dark Knight answered slightly grumpily from researching about the person who killed The Joker

"Yes sir." Alfred answered before walking out to get the tea.

"Now where are you Tiller?" Batman asked to his computer as it was scanning the area for traces of Mason Tiller.

 _ **Authors note: Enjoy! I loved writing this tell me what you think it would mean a lot if you favorite or follow my story. Please R and R, sincerely, Batboy365**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept my OC.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

"I've got to stay low," Mason said as he walked into a abandoned storage facility, "because if I don't that damn Bat will find me."

Searching around the dark dilapidating warehouse Mason spotted what he was looking for, an old mattress, no doubt left by one of Gotham's homeless. Mason decided he would set up a base there. He found a large black storage crate with nothing inside, and put the mattress on top to support his weight off the ground.

Mason put a beat up side table by his bedside, and put his gun on it.

Then he relaxed on his mattress. Pondering on what future havoc he could have next.

 _ **Batman POV**_

 _ **(In the Bat-Cave at the same time as Mason was setting up).**_

"Tiller is gone…I can't find him any where on the radar." The Dark Knight said angrily.

"Perhaps he is in a less public place. You must not think Tiller to be Joker. Tiller is a different person. He, unlike the Joker, is most likely laying low. Somewhere like the dark alleys or subway tunnels. Maybe even a warehouse…Master Bruce." Alfred offered trying to help.

"Good idea Alfred," Bruce replied, " I'll start at the warehouses."

"Can I come?" Tim asked.

"No!" Bruce replied protectively.

"Fine!" Tim shouted, pouting.

 _ **Tim's POV**_

(Rejected again.) The third robin thought to himself.

Tim stomped out of the Bat-Cave and up to his room where he played videogames. He called Dick Grayson to come hangout with him.

"Ok I'll be right over. What game are you playing?" Dick asked.

"COD: AW" Tim answered.

 _ **Harley Quinn POV**_

"Awe not again." Harley said as she was sitting in her cell being asked riddles by the Riddler in his cell next to her. Just great! He was a horrible cell mate to be stuck next to.

"Riddle me this Harley… what is owned by you but used more than you?" the Riddler asked amused.

"Your name. That was easy." Harley replied cockily sticking out her tongue at the Riddler.

"Now this one isn't a riddle. Why did Mr. Tiller kill the Joker?" the Riddler asked grinning wickedly.

"For me, again another easy one. This is really stupid now." Harley said

"He lied." the Riddler said deducing what happened folding his hands behind his head.

"No. That's not true! I'll get him for that," Harley yelled, " He's dead to me."

 _ **Authors note: tell me if you get what movie I got that riddle from. Please R And R.- Sincerely Batboy365**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the batman universe.**_

 _ **Chapter Four: A New Villain In Arkham Asylum Part 1**_

 _ **Mason Tiller POV**_

"Huh…what is that?" Incisor said as he asked himself he heard.

He quickly picked up his gun and ran out after hearing a noise. He then saw Batman standing there. He quickly shot The Dark Knight but the tooth shaped bullet was dodged. Then Mason shot again this time he landed a bullet in Batman's chest making blood spray out everywhere. The Dark Knight fell to his knees, but he quickly threw an explosive batarang and hit incisor right in the jaw knocking him out.

When Incisor woke up he found himself locked in a cell in the heart of Arkham Asylum Hearing the mad cackles of all the infamous villains that Batman had locked away.

 _ **Author note: Sorry about how short my chapter is please read and review. And follow me for more stories in the future. :)**_


End file.
